desde el primer momento en que te vi
by Kisuka
Summary: bueno este es un song fic, en realidad la idea original era sin cancion pero bue... es como se declaran horo y len sus sentimientos aunque es demasiado tarde cap unico


DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI   
  
- me marcho, me necesitan alla en china...- dijo Len apretando los puños.  
  
un corto aunque profundo silencio se apodero de la pension.  
  
- pero... ¿por que?- pregunto Yoh borrando su sonrisa habitual.  
  
- ¡¡eso debe ser mentira...!!- dijo Pilika con rabia, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza.  
  
len no contesto, volteo y se alejo de la sala si rumbo fijo.  
  
horo-horo no salia de su trance, una lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y recorrieron lentamente sus mejillas, rapidamentes las seco y se encerro en un cuarto a pensar.  
  
Anna le dio a yoh su entrenamiento habitual, Manta e Yoh desimulaban estar bien, aunque evitaban tocar el tema del regreso a China de Len.  
  
- ¡la cena esta servida!- dijo tamao timidamente.  
  
todos se reunieron en la sala, pero ni horo-Horo ni Len aparecieron.  
  
- esto si que es raro... ¿mi hermano faltando a la cena?- dijo Pilika  
  
- debe estar con len jijijiji- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
- ire a buscarlos...- dijo Pilika.  
  
- sientate...- dijo Anna friamente  
  
Pilika obedecio, sin antes dirigirle a Anna una mirada de reproche, pero esta ni se inmuto.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
ahi si nos hubieran visto   
  
estabamos ahi sentados   
  
frente a frente  
  
no podia faltarnos la luna   
  
y hablabamos de todo un poco   
  
y todo nos causaba risa como dos tontos   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿puedo...?- preguntó Horo-horo, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo, quien estaba sentado en el tejado, sabia que en un día así, el sucesor de los Tao querria ver las estrellas desde un lugar donde nadie lo molestara.  
  
Len se sobresalto, y un leve rubor cubrio sus mejillas.  
  
- que mas da...- dijo suspirando.  
  
Len estaba echado hacia atras con las manos en su cabeza.  
  
- ¿es definitivo?- pregunto el peliazul rompiendo el incomodo silencio.  
  
- ¿eh? si... supongo que demorare en volver.  
  
El corazon de Horo-Horo se encogio en su pecho y su sonrisa desaparecio.  
  
- yo... espero verte pronto...- dijo el ainu sonrojado- ¿cuando te vas..?  
  
- mañana...- dijo Len secamente.  
  
se produjo un largo silencio, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
y yo que no veia la hora   
  
de tenerte en mis brazos   
  
y poderte decir   
  
te amo...  
  
desde el primer momento en que te vi   
  
y hace tiempo te buscaba   
  
y ya te imaginaba asi  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"¿mañana?... eso es pronto... no quiero perderlo... sentir que se va es lo mas doloroso que me ha podido pasar... aun recuerdo cuando te sacrificaste por salverme... la agonia que se apodero de mi al sentir que morias, que te ibas de mi lado, es algo que nunca olvidare...senti como si mi vida se extinguia junto a la tuya... ahora el asunto es ¿como decirle? es mi unica oportunidad... pero no estoy seguro... que mas da.. a lo mejor no lo veo mas, debo arriesgarme.... es el todo por el nada" pensaba distraidamente el Ainu.  
  
" ¿por que no puedo ser mas amable? debe pensar que soy un completo idiota... estoy seguro que sabe lo que siento por el... desde ese día en que me sacrifique que lo sabe... soy un pequeño gato asustado entre sus manos... mañana me voy... no hay vuelta que darle" pensaba len mirando el cielo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
te amo...   
  
aunque no es tan facil de decir   
  
y defino lo que siento con estas palabras,  
  
te amo.... uuuu...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
- aun recuerdo la primera vez que fuiste a la pension... te caes... te caes y te caiste- dijo Horo-Horo riendo a carcajadas tratando de pensar en otra cosa...  
  
- siempre nos pasamos peleando- dijo el sucesor de los Tao sonriendo.  
  
Horo-horo se sorprendio por la raccion de su amigo... el creia que empezaria una pelea, pero se equivoco.  
  
- ¿estas bien?- pregunto el ainu, por que no sabia que mas decir.  
  
- no pensaras que yo... pues estas equivocado- dijo len sentandose rapidamente, visiblemente exaltado, mientras un rubor cubria sus mejillas, por suerte con la oscuridad no se se calanzaba a ver.  
  
horo-horo coloco timidamente su mano sobre la de Len, este abrio muchos los ojos.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
y de pronto nos sobro el silencio   
  
y nos miramos fijamente uno al otro   
  
tus manos entre las mías  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
- len... yo... necesitaba decirte algo- dijo el ainu sonrojado y visiblemente nervioso.  
  
- habla rapido...- dijo el chinito mientras su corazon latia a mil por hora.  
  
- yo... yo...quiero que sepas...- dijo horo-horo aun mas nervioso mientras un calor recorria su cuerpo- que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo y te echare mucho de menos.  
  
Len se mostro decepcionado...  
  
- bueno si era solo eso, permiso pero debo hacer mi equipaje- dijo Len levantandose.  
  
- espera...- dijo el ainu deteniendolo de un tobillo.  
  
este volteo rapidamente, pero no pudo ver el rostro del joven de Hokkaido por que el pelo le hacia sombra en sus ojos.  
  
como el Ainu no lo soltaba opto por sentarse nuevamente.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
tal vez nos volveremos a ver,   
  
mañana no se si podre  
  
que estas jugando  
  
me muero si no te vuelvo a ver  
  
y tenerte en mis brazos   
  
y poderte decir   
  
te amo...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
- aun no termino- se limito a decir el joven peliazul.- ademas... ademas de eso... yo queria decirte que...  
  
- si no quieres decirmelo, no debes hacerlo- dijo Len  
  
- ¡no pensaba decirtelo, no ahora, pero.... desde que te conoci habia algo que en mi no estaba tranquilo me di cuenta que.. que te amo, te amo len tao... lo entendere si ya no quieres hablarme o ser mi amigo, pero tenia la necesidad de decirlo...  
  
incontables lagrimas corrian por la mejilla del peliazul, se sobresalto al sentir que unas manos las limpiaban con dulzura.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
desde el primero momento en que te vi   
  
ya hace tiempo te buscaba   
  
y ya te imaginaba asi   
  
te amo...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
- len....  
  
- ¿por que esperaste tanto tiempo?... por que me hiciste sufrir asi...  
  
Horo-horo estaba sorprendido y desconcertado no sabia de que hablaba.  
  
- ¿sabes cuanto tiempo espere esto? si supieras que cada dia tenia la esperanza que vinieras y me abrazaras... yo no podia... no podia... mi orgullo, el miedo a ser rechazado a que me miraras con odio, pero esperaba pacientemente... realmente estoy feliz... aunque fue demasiado tarde.  
  
- no entiendo...  
  
- te amo... siempre te a pertenecido mi corazon horokeu  
  
len comenzo lentamente acercarse a su boca, sus labios se rozaban y la respiracion de ambos se mezclaban armoniozamente, el sucesor de los Tao lo beso tiernamente en los labios, horo-horo estaba aun sorprendido, no esperaba esto, pero reacciono respondio el beso con dulzura, mientras acercaba aun mas el cuerpo del ser que amaba, convirtiendolo en un tierno abrazo.  
  
ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario... sus miradas hablaban por si solas, ninguno supo como habian llegado a la habitacion que compatian, sus cuepos se encontraban desnudos sintiendo la necesidad de pertenecer al otro.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
aunque no es tan facil de decir   
  
y defino lo que siento con estas palabras oooooo   
  
te amo...   
  
desde el primer momento en que te vi   
  
y hace tiempo te buscaba   
  
y ya te imaginaba asi  
  
te amo...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
horo-horo se incorporo y se sento sobre la cama, los rayos del sol en su cara eran los causantes de que se despertara, era muy tarde, len no se encontraba su lado, pero el Ainu sonrio para sus adentros recordando el momento en que corpartieron ese futon,se sentia feliz y triste a la vez, len.. el gran tao le habia correspondido, pero demasiado tarde.  
  
depronto tuvo un mal presentimiento, se apresuro en vestirse y se dirigio rapidamente a la sala, donde no se encontraba nadie, entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza, salio rapidamente a la calle, donde encontro a todos sus amigos, Tamao y pilika lloraban arrodilladas, mientras a Yoh le caian silenciosas lagrimas, Manta y Anna estaban tristes y ninguno se empeñaba por ocultarla.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
aunque no es tan facil de decir   
  
y defino lo que siento con estas palabras,  
  
te amo... uuuu  
  
te amo...   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
lo unico que alcanzo a ver, fue una silueta que se alejaba en el horizonte.  
  
lagrimas insinuaban salir peligrosamente de sus ojos, pero intentaba no hacerlo, se sobresalto al encontrar una pequeña nota en su bolsillo, la abrio y leyo.  
  
"espero que no olvides lo que paso, estare pensando en ti en lugar que este, por que te amo... disculpa sino me despedi, no senti la necesidad de despertarte, tan solo recuerda que te quiero como a nadie y que este no es una adios definitivo... sino un hasta luego"   
  
- te estare esperando, de eso no hay duda- dijo Horo-horo sonriendo debilmente.  
  
Fin-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka entra llorando TT^TT   
  
Kisuka: BUAAAAAAAAAAAA ya me dio penita.... si quieren que len vuelva dejen rev y a lo mejor hago un segundo cap  
  
tuapi: si es que a alguien le gusta  
  
Kisuka: callate... estare esperando sus rev  
  
Tuapi: para que mi amita siga escribiendo ^^  
  
Kisuka se queda en una esquina llorando y haciendo circulitos con su dedo. 


End file.
